Many types of circular blade sharpeners are known in the prior art. These vary widely in relative complexity and cost. A particular need exists for a precision sharpener for large diameter comparatively narrow width circular blades, such as those used to slit thermal insulation, such blades measuring up to 22 inches in diameter and being quite thin and frequently having slits around their circumferences. These large comparatively narrow width blades are inherently difficult to sharpen with precision. It is the objective of this invention, therefore, to provide a simplified and very efficient precision sharpening apparatus for circular blades of this type which heretofore have resisted precision sharpening by known devices in the prior art. The apparatus is sturdy and durable and fully adjustable to enable the formation on the large blade of a double bevel cutting edge of high precision at any chosen angle.
The present invention provides a sharpening apparatus for blades of the above type in unit form for attachment to a work bench with the blade and sharpening grinding wheel positioned in a highly convenient manner. The apparatus may include a separately bench-mounted blade diameter sizing grinder and a cooling trough containing cooling water for the blade during the sharpening operation. Simplicity and economy of construction are features of the invention.
Other objects and advantages of the invention will become apparent during the course of the following description.